Mystery
by Kagome Radke
Summary: Whoever this person was, he definitely knew her.


Written for Aruani week on tumblr. My english is as lacking as my writing skills. Sorry for the possible OoC and typos.

* * *

High pitched sound echoed all through rooms and walls alike, awakening from her slumber; she had always been the one for light sleep, the all-so-familiar ringing annoyance was not helping her rest either.

Taking her time to go down the stairs, feet carefully stepping on the soft carpet; she finally opened the door to meet the impatient boy she knew all too well and that only stopped knocking once the wooden surface was replaced by the house owner's face, knuckles so close to colliding with pale skin he took a step back out of surprise.

"You again, Kirschtein. I was trying to sleep, you know?", she asked with closed eyes, hand going through golden locks in an attempt to ease her upcoming headache.

"What can I say, Annie. I'm just doing my job." Jean shrugged, long ago used to her warm welcomes. "Just sign the papers and I'll be gone." The brunet had only a few seconds to land his eyes on his surroundings and even before a 'you do love creepy garden gnomes' left his lips, the clipboard with the delivering company logo was handed to him, soon followed by the pen Annie had used to sing her name in big and fast strokes, understandable handwriting be damned.

In return, she received a small, black box. No bow, no card. A faint trace of a smirk painted on her lips for half a second.

"Might start thinking this whole 'secret admirer' thing is just a prank from you guys." She said almost teasingly, almost. Jean knew better than to let important information leak, despite her attempts to get it from him –the only connection she had with this mystery guy.

"Some would call him a hopeless romantic, don't you agree?" The blonde only huffed at his grin, which didn't take long to turn into a chuckle under her glare.

"It's not a joke, Annie. That I promise." All remaining of goofiness left his features, only a soft smile as he continued. "He really does like you." Surprised by the taller boy's seriousness, she nodded and, not caring for a decent goodbye (knowing it wasn't necessary in the strange sort of friendship they shared), closed the door behind her.

Perhaps she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by the situation, especially after what she had heard. Her slender hands found their way to the opening of the present, settling it on her nightstand as she finished examining the content of it.

This had happened a few times now, even if it was a CD of one the western bands she listened to or a thick book, none of the packages had a name or a personal message. Being completely honest, she was slightly annoyed. She wasn't used to not knowing exactly what happened around her; if the guy really liked her he should just talk to her. But then again, maybe he was shy; she couldn't blame him, having problems with socializing herself. And the gifts were more than enough proving that, not mattering who he was, the person knew her.

Covering her frame with thick blankets, Annie figured that she, in fact, appreciated the simplicity of his gestures.

_"Are you sure this is working, Armin? It doesn't seem like she's too amused by it."_

_"And there's no way to know even if she does." The freckled teen offered as nicely as he could._

_"Leave the poor boy alone, you guys." Scolded Reiner as he entered the living room, recognizing only his voice and tall complexion, his usually smiling face hiding by the several pizza boxes in his arms._

_A thankful smile appeared on the smaller blond's lips, before pouting slightly. "Maybe… it seems a bit creepy after all?"_

_The brunet ruffled through Armin's hair. "C'mon, dude. Sorry for what I said. I'm sure she likes it, don't give up just yet."_

_"Thanks, Jean." Confidence a bit renewed, he prompted, "What about something I can actually see if she likes it?"_

The girl's golden locks weren't grazing her shoulders and hiding her eyes as usual, a blue ribbon was now holding them, a little pony tail instead. At the sight, Armin sighed in relieve (_she had liked it, she had liked it, she had liked it), _and chuckled to himself when he noticed some of her hair was falling on the sides of her face, framing her already slim features; they were rebel, and he thought it fit her just a bit more than perfectly.

This hair style was definitely more comfortable for her. That was the reason why she had worn the silky accessory, and not because she had liked it, no. The true identity of that secret admirer of hers would remain as a mystery, though…

"Hi, Annie. How have you been?"

Or so she thought.


End file.
